Disconnect units are often employed in building wiring systems. A disconnect unit typically includes a dedicated enclosure that houses a disconnect device for disabling one or more selected electrical circuits. For example, a disconnect unit may house conductors that are part of an electrical circuit that provides power to an air conditioner, a refrigeration unit, or other equipment that draws electrical power. The disconnect device is used to disconnect power from the electrical circuit so that equipment powered by the circuit may be serviced safely. Thus, the disconnect unit may include locking features, such as a lockable enclosure door, that enable the service personnel to disconnect the electrical power to a circuit and then lock the unit to prevent other personnel from re-connecting power to the circuit.